


The Three Timelords

by Phoebmonster



Series: Tiny fics for the Whoniverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rewrote the Three Brothers story from Harry Potter to fit with the Doctor - enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Timelords

The Three Timelords  
There was once a timelord, who's real name was hidden among the stars but he called himself the Doctor, so that is what we shall call him.  
This lonely god was walking alone at twilight, when he came across a river too wide to swim across and too deep to wade through. But the timelord had a TARDIS, merely hopping in, flying across the river and stepping out on the other side. When he stepped out, a hooded figure blocked his path. It was Death. It was long since a timelord had been returned to him, and Death felt cheated. But he hid his frustration and pretended to congratulate the timelord on his ingenuity. Death promised the timelord that he would grant him three wishes, along three of his regenerations. On the final regeneration, Death could then take the timelord for his own.The timelord, in his ninth instance, agreed and asked death for a weapon so powerful it could destroy any enemy. The timelord was bitter, he had fought for millennia and wished to end the suffering. So Death fashioned him a sonic screwdriver, the most versatile in all existence, and handed it to the timelord.  
Soon the timelord was on his way again, and he fought his foes, nearly defeating them. However, they were too strong, and he had to regenerate. So Death had beaten the timelord, and he waited patiently for the lonely god to come back to him.  
After a hundred years, the timelord returned, in his new,tenth body. He greeted Death and asked for an object which meant he could see through the veil of death. For the timelord had fallen for a human girl but they had been separated and she was a hundred years dead. So Death picked a stone from the riverbank, promising the timelord that if he twisted it thrice in his hand, he could look through the veil. So the pair parted and went their separate ways.  
So the timelord turned it thrice in his hand, and the image of his love appeared, a human girl by the name of Rose. But she looked so unhappy, crying for the peace she needed. The timelord could neither bear to be with her nor without her, so he regenerated to join her. Death had beaten the timelord, and waited for his final return.  
Another hundred years passed before the timelord met Death for one final time. The timelord, in his eleventh form, had grown weary from loss and loneliness, so greeted Death and made his final wish. He wished for a friend which Death could not touch, someone whom he would not lose. So Death reluctantly created a girl, an impossible girl for the Doctor. Created from Deaths own cloak, the girl existed where others did not and she would keep the timelord safe. So the two gods parted and Death waited to claim the timelord at long last.  
However, although he tried for many years, he could not touch the timelord, for he was protected. His impossible girl, his Clara, protected him and saved him from the clutches of Death. And when the timelord knew it was time to regenerate, the impossible girl took his place in the arms of Death.  
Death grew angry, for he had been tricked again! But the impossible girl spoke with him and eventually they walked, like old friends, away from the realm of mortals and away from the lonely god.  
And the timelord, in his twelfth and final body, walked down the lonely road at twilight, as he had done his whole life, to face new adventures and write new stories in the patterns of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing like in fairytales :3 Now I know I said I'd update Demons and Angels yet but I'm working on something for my friend so y'all have to hang in there ... also I have 1440 total views! Yay!


End file.
